Mercy and Hanzo Do The Yuga Waga Tekki
by MercyMains
Summary: Don't read this, k thanks


Mercy And Hanzo Do The Yuga Waga Tekki

It was a dark, stormy night. My team was holding a key strategic position located directly outside of Hanamura, near a old temple. The team consisted of agents Mercy(me), Reinhardt, Tracer, and Morrison. We knew that the enemy would strike soon, but little did I know, it would be much sooner than I thought. Morrison and I took first watch, we made sure to watch the main path along with the main temple. Our inside source told us of an unheard of terrorist organization was operating out of the temple, it would be our job to stop their operations. I am head medic of the Overwatch organization as well as being a leading scientist. I was in my mid 30's during this mission, but because of my, specific, techniques used to heal I have the body of more of a 20 year old. We were camped a good 100 feet from the cliff looking over the temple. I was tasked with watching the structure while Morrison watched towards the camp. I turned back looking at an obviously worried Morrison.  
"What are you thinking about" I ask.  
"Don't things seem a bit quiet to you?" He responded.  
"Everything will be fine Morrison, you worry too much." I respond. Morrison has always been overprotective of his team, always wanting to know what and when everything was happening. It was right then that we heard a loud crash and rustling from the camp.  
"Oxton?" Morrison cried out. A moment passes with no response. "Stay here, I'll be right back" He moves past the bushes towards our camp.  
I hear a loud smack, then the muffled cries of Morrison as he cries out. "Run Angela!" Then a loud bang. Knowing what must have occurred I do the only thing I can, I vault off the cliff, using my valkyr system to glide towards the temple.  
It was only a few seconds later I hear yelling from the cliffs. Knowing what this means I whip out my pistol and turn around, preparing to fire at my enemy. I began turning, I feel sharp pain appear in my left side, I look down and see a small dart, a sleeping dart protruding in a chink in my valkyrie suite.. I begin to black out, I know this is most likely the end of me, being 50 feet in the air. In my last moments of consciousness I hear slight twang, a scream, and a whoosh as I feel a massive gush of wind, and the city suddenly enlarges.

It would be many hours before I would wake up. When I finally do I see that I'm in the same temple I was meant to watch. I'm in some simple sleeping center, I look over I see this very odd bow, I hear the clanks of what I assumed to be pots. I make my way towards the sound. I move the curtains in my way and see a very clean kitchen. Right by the sink I see an old acquaintance, one of the Shimada's, Hanzo. Years ago he was head of a gang, a drug organization, after he "killed" his brother he went into hiding, an enemy to his clan, and his country. Not knowing if he had switched sides I draw my weapon and take aim.  
"Hey!" I call out, pointing the gun at him.  
"You won't be needing that Angela" He responds, throwing a wash cloth over his shoulder turning to look at me. I tentatively put the gun down.  
"What happened? Vere's my team?" I ask. He turns back towards the sink, letting out a sigh.  
"...They're most likely dead" He responds tentatively, refusing to look at me.  
"Wha.. What do you mean? Who did this?" I cry out.  
"They're a rogue organization, they've been going by the name of Talon." He responds. "I'm sorry Angela." That was it, I really believed them to be dead. Overtaken by grief I lower my weapon and begin to drop to the ground. Trembling I begin to cry, Hanzo is over by me in less than a second. "It's ok Angela, I'm here now, I've got you now" He says soothingly. We sit there for what must have been an hour. Finally calmed down he places a hand on my shoulder. Looks into my eyes and says "You should get some rest." while reaching a hand out towards me. Not able to form anything close to a feasible sentence I just nod my head and take his head. He leads me to the bed. I lay down and he begins to leave. But before he can, I grab his hand. "Stay with me tonight, please." I plead. "Just until I fall asleep." I continue. He nods and kneels next to the bed. "It's really cold tonight, would you join I me?" I ask batting my eyelashes at him "I shouldn't" He responds sternly.  
"Come on, just for until I fall asleep, I've been through a lot today."  
"I..I guess" He finally responds. Next thing I know we're in bed together, both staring at each other. I don't know what it was, the loss and loneliness I was feeling, or maybe it was that I've always had feelings for hanzo, but I wanted to be close, very close to him tonight. As I lay there, forming a plan I decide to commit to this I already was out of my valkyr suite I was in just a thin skin tight black tight type suite. Knowing that it hug my skin tightly I decided to turn around and shove my very lovely tush right into his croch. I hear a surprised grunt as my action had my intended effect. He doesn't back away or say anything negative. I continue with my teasing, beginning to rock my hips back and forth, and it isn't long before I start feeling a stiff, thick rod poke into my backside. I begin to hear soft moans emanating from the mass of a man behind me, so I take this as my go ahead to continue. I gyrate my hips more, pushing my backside pressing more and more into his hard shaft. I can tell he's getting close from the grunts and groans behind me. I suddenly stop.  
"Not so fast little man." I say teasing his height. "You don't get off without pleasing me." I say.  
With this I stand up and walk a very small ways away from the bed. I grab the zipper of my suite and begin to very seductively unzip it. With my hip protruding seductively to the side I very slowly take off the skin tight suit revealing my naked body my part done I turn around and seductively walk back towards him.  
"Your turn." I say.  
I begin to help him with his attire. I remove his shirt, then the pants. With the pants gone, I slowly remove the underwear. Out pops what I've been feeling all night. His massive 7 inch pekker springs out of his underpants. Who would have believed that such a small man could have such a huge secret. Not only did his rod stretch 7 inches it was also a solid inch thick. With this I knew tonight was gonna be a good night. I take his rod into my hands. I feel a shudder from hanzo with my touch. I grin to myself knowing that I was having this effect on him. I then begin to stroke his rod. I start slow, and slowly build up more speed. I then insert his juicy lollipop into my mouth and begin sucking on it. I continue stroking and sucking, hearing the grunts and moans from hanzo, stopping yet against just before his moment of pleasure.  
"Your turn." I say.  
"As you wish." He responds with a massive grin on his face. I turn around and lay on the bed. He hovers over me, kissing my lips and slowly working his way down. He pauses at the breasts, giving them some much needed attention, making me squeal in pleasure, he continues down, tickling my belly then reaching my upper groin area. He proceeds right to the sweet spot. He begins licking and sucking like a vacuum. It feels so good it's within minutes before he unlocks the lucky box, unleashes an orgasm unlike any I've received in years. He then proceeds to move back up, kissing my boobs and cumming back to my lips, all while cupping and playing with my boobs.  
"You sure you want to do this?" He asks me.  
"Oh yeah, please." I basically beg.  
With this permission he begins hanging his sweet rod over my hole of pleasure. He thrusts in, harsh and fast, nearly making me come again. I cling to his back as I try to regain control of my body. He begins pulsing his thrusts. He enters and exits me, going faster and faster. I begin to match his pace, we continue this for a while. At this point I'm nearly screaming from pleasure, wanting to continue more, he takes a quick pause. He flips me over onto my hands and knees, and reenters his rod into my glorious hole. He grabs hold of my ponytail and begins to thrust into me even harder. He pulses and thrusts and I can feel myself getting closer with every thrust. I yelp every time and eventually find myself matching his thrusts with my own. I can tell he's getting close as both our moans and grunts echo out almost in sync.  
"I'm gonna come angela. I'm gonna come!" He cries out.  
"Do it hanzo, do it!" I respond with just as much ferocity.  
With a few more final thrusts I finally come, and with this it nearly pushes the Shimada over the edge. He pulls his thick hot dock out of my delicious buns and his mayonnaise goes all over my back. With this I collapse and Hanzo soon falls on top of me. He soon returns to my side and we begin to spoon.  
"We'll get the people who hurt you and your friends" He whispers into my ear. "I promise" He concludes. With this said I smile to myself, knowing that the future was going to be fun. 


End file.
